Goku's happy little dream part 2
by Kichigai Joshi
Summary: This is the sequel to Goku's happy little dream, if you read the first one then you know what this one is about


I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story. I do own the happy dance though  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku was sparring out in the middle of no where with Piccolo and Vegeta when all of a sudden he got hugry. "You guys, I'm hungry. Lets go back to my house for some food."  
  
"Ok Goku."  
  
"Vegeta, Did you just call me Goku?"  
  
"Why yes I did buddy."  
  
"I thought that you liked to call me Kakkorott."  
  
"Well I thouhgt that now that we are best friends I should call you Goku."  
  
Goku got a big smile across his face. "You guys know what this means dont you."  
  
"WE GET TO DO THE HAPPY DANCE?"  
  
"Yes Piccolo, we get to do the happy dance because Im happy." Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta all grabbed hands and formed a circle. Then they started to hop around in a cricular motion.   
  
"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY. WE ARE SO VERY HAPPY!!"  
  
"You know Goku, You are a genius for making this dance. I'm happy you made it. Does that mean we get to do the happy dance longer? I hope I hope."  
  
"Yes of course we can Vegeta."  
  
Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta kept thinking of things that made them happy and contiued to do the happy dance for 10 minutes. When they were finished doing their dance, they all flew off to Goku's house. Goku walked in the front door and was greeted by Gohan. "Look daddy, I got my first F and Mommy didnt ground me because she was proud of me. She said that it was all because of your influence."  
  
Goku cupped his hands together and his eyes got all watery. "Joy."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yes Piccolo?"  
  
"Can we do the happy dance?"   
  
Gohan looked sad.  
  
"Yes we HAVE to do the happy dance. This is such a special occasion." Goku looks at Gohan. "Whats wrong Gohan?"  
  
"I dont know how to do the happy dance. Can you teach me?"  
  
Goku started to tear up from joy. "Of course I will."  
  
"So Goku we ACTUALLY get to do the happy dance?" Now Vegeta's eyes were starting to water up.  
  
"Yes Vegeta we do."  
  
"YAY YAY"  
  
"Ok Gohan, now grab my hand and Vegeta's hand. Ok now, start hoping up and down in a circle with the rest of us." Gohan did this.   
  
"Wow daddy, this is fun."   
  
"YAY YAY, We are happy happy happy people. YAY YAY, happy happy happy. We are H-A-P-P-Y HAPPY BECAUSE GOHAN GOT AN F AND CHI-CHI WAS NICE!!!"  
  
Chi-CHi walks into the room. "I bet you guys are starving."  
  
"Why yes Chi-Chi we are. Why dont you make something for us"  
  
"Well you already missed lunch but........Ok I will."  
  
"YAY."  
  
"Daddy I think this calls for the happy dance again."   
  
They all do the happy dance again.  
  
10 minutes later Chi-Chi is done making lunch for the guys. "Guys come and get it."  
  
When the guys walk into the room it is full of cake, donouts, cupcakes, jars of frosting, cookies, and lots and lots of candy.  
  
Goku's eyes got REALLY wide. "WOW!!!! I thought you said that too many snacks made you fat."  
  
"Where did you get a silly idea like that. I never said that. Sweets are good for you. And thats the only thing that I will ever make for you becuase I know how much you love your sweets."  
  
Goku turns to everyone. "You guys its time for......"  
  
In unison everyone says "THE HAPPY DANCE!!!! HAPPY HAPPY FOR THE SWEETS. HAPPY HAPPY FOR THE SWEETS. SWEETS ARE A HAPPY HAPPY FOOD."  
  
Everyone sits down and starts to pig out. Goku sees Chi-Chi and she is just sitting there with her arms crossed an a frown on her face. "Whats wrong Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Cant you guys eat any faster and sloppyer? Gees I feel like a pig just looking at you guys. And I thought I wasnt a sloppy eater. You think That you guys were at some big party for a prince or something. Come on you guys, eat sloppyer."  
  
"YAY!! I GET TO EAT SLOPPY!!!"  
  
Gohan walks into the room sad. He is holding a paper and then hands it to Chi-Chi. "WHAT? I thought I told you that if you got one more A you would be grounded. I told you to get F's."  
  
"Awwww Go easy on him Chi-Chi."  
  
"Ok Goku."  
  
"You know, I am really happy. I think I want to do the happy hug with someone."  
  
Vegeta stopped eating and looked at Goku. "I WANT TO DO THE HAPPY HUG!!!!!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku get together and start hugging each other and hop up and down.  
  
"They look so happy dont they Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes Gohan. Just looking at them makes me happy."  
  
CHi-Chi lookes at everyone. "Looking at all you happy people makes me happy. Can We do the happy dance?"  
  
vegeta and Goku stop hugging each other. "YAY WE GET TO DO THE HAPY DANCE AGAIN? DO WE HUH HUH HUH GOKU?" Vegeta starts jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes we can do the happy dance." Every one starts to do the happy dance.   
  
All of a sudden the door is kicked in and Frieza is standing behind it. "NOOOOO THATS NOT FAIR!!!! I want to do the happy dance too."  
  
"Well come and join us then."  
  
"Ok." Frieza joins in and they keep on doing the happy dance.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Goku wakes up to see that Chi-Chi is not in bed. He walks out into the hall where she is. "Hey Chi-Chi."  
  
"Oh hi Goku, did you enjoy your nap?"  
  
"Yes I did Chi-CHi. It made me happy."  
  
"Thats nice." She turned around and started to walk away. Goku ran up to her and grabbed her and started to hop up and down. "Goku??!! What are you doing??!!"  
  
"The happy hug. I told you my dream made me happy."  
  
"Goku let go." He didnt let go. "You asked for it" Chi-Chi lifted up her foot and kicked Goku on the shin. He still didnt let go. She lifted her foot again and this time hit him where it really hurt. "I told you to let go!"  
  
(Ok there is my story. You guys asked for another one so here it is. Oh yeah I got the Idea to teach Gohan the happy dance from Sandie. Ok please review. ^_^) 


End file.
